Bakugan love
by bakuganlover1255
Summary: Alice and Ace have been going through hard times they have been sent to help Vestroia and destroy culprits. After they succeeded they came back to Earth and they face a different task but they need to find some clues it is up to Percival and Hydranoid to help them so that Vestroia can be safe. I don't own Bakugan Hope you like it !
1. Sorrow times

This is my first ever story on this site hope you like it and please tell me how to improve or anything you want I'll be happy to hear them all.

Chapter 1 - Sorrow times

Alice's P.O.V

It was a chilly morning and the departure of Dan, Baron, Billy and Ace. Marucho didn't want to go because he had to do something at home so Runo, Julie and I stayed behind just incase something went wrong with the portal like last time when Runo got stuck in two dimensions. Ace didn't really seem that good today he hasn't been since Mira left with Keith she didn't tell anyone but sooner or later Ace found out, poor Ace he was a good friend since Shun left me and the others . I'm really angry with shun he hasn't even told me about anything he just completly forgot about me and ran of with Fabia Sheen to Neathea. I think the others found out too I just couldn't hold in my sorrows and I'll never forgive Shun but I still have horrible dreams about him and makes me want to forgive him but on the other hand Ace seems to be nice not that I'm interested or anything. Then in all of the sudden grandfathers portal opened and they slowly left one by one and I stood there with my fake smile on ,waving goodbye and Runo and Julie were crying their eyes out.  
"CRASH"

Ace's P.O.V

Poor Alice she must realise now that her smile is fake. She hasn't been talking lately since the Shun incident happend. I just can't believe Mira left us she didn't even say anything about it . I stepped into the portal and realised how angry I am with Mira she should have told us ,so we wont get worried about her but then I don't really like her since she betrayed me I mean us.  
"CRASH!"  
I looked behind and the others weren't there anymore I couldn't hear Dan squabbling with Baron and Billy all I saw was my guardian bakugan Percival I think we're lost I remeber stepping into the portal with them and the place I am does look like Vestroia we must be seperated but how am I going to get back.

Alice's P.O.V

After the  
"CRASH"  
a portal appeared and grandfather said that the portal has been seperated so Julie, Runo , Marucho and I had to enter a different portal and grandfather said he wasn't sure who was in which so we all entered a different portal with our bakugans. I waved goodbye to my grandfather and set of with Hydranoid. I realised that I was in Vestroia but I had to see which boy I'm stuck with so I looked around and spotted a bakugan. Hydranoid and I both went to see who it was and to our suprise we found ourselves with Ace and Percival. I ran to Ace and hugged him I was so happy to see him and in return he hugged me back we were so happy until one of Hydranoids head whispered "awwwwwwwwwww"to Percival really quietly but Ace and I heard and immediately let go of our grip and I blushed .  
We were just friends I repeated in my head until I heard two familiar voice, " hey guys" Dan and Runo both said in unison

sorry I couldn't do much today I hope you like this first chapter though I'll add another one and make sure it's better and longer this is my first story hope you like it and please say anything I don't mind if its bad I'll have something to improve on.


	2. The six Ancient Warriors

Hope you liked my my first chapter this chapter will be more better and interesting please review and help me if I need to improve.

Chapter 2 - The six Ancient Warriors

Ace's P.O.V

" Hey guys ," Dan and Runo both said in unison and followed by them were Julie, Billy, Marucho and Baron. But before we could say anything back the six Ancient warriors appeared out of no where.  
"Welcome humans we meet once again it's been a very long time the last time we met,"Apollonir said and carried on ,  
" Humans it is nice to see your presense but every part of New Vestroia will be destroyed every minute we speak so I must talk fast, New Vestroia is in the hands of your very own friends Shun and Mira but you'll be suprised to know that they are the ones who are destroying it, I was at first really angry to believe this but there isn't much time I will split you team up to two teams and those teams have to face a test before we go any further,"  
Apollonir said in a deep and sad voice. Suddenly two hands came out of the sky and put me with Alice , Baron with Marucho, Julie with Billy and Dan with Runo then Apollonir spoke again,"These are the teams you would be in for now and the other warriors and I would give you your test, remember your partner is there for you so trust them and help eachother this will be your last whole team talk farewell for now in a few minutes you will be taken somewhere different with your partners." with a flash the six warriors disappeared leaving the whole team behind. The whole team talked for a while and then the two hands appeared from the sky it took me and Alice somewhere and there we met Exedra.  
"Greetings Alice and Ace I hope you remember me it has been soome time now, you have been sent to me in the darkus relm to be tested and remember this is to test your courage , teamwork and trust good luck darkus brawlers let your tests begin!" with in a flash he disappeared.

Alice's P.O.V

The six warriors put Ace and I together and Exedra wanted to test us . The thing that worried me was that Shun and Mira were the people of Vestroia's in all of a sudden Exedra dissappeared and left me and Ace in the darkus relm. "Alice are you happy to be teaming up with me ,"Ace asked in his cold voice.  
"Of course Ace why wouldn't I ," I replied trying to be gentle . He took my hand and we both ran into a cave followed by our bakugans Percival and Hydranoid.  
"Awwwwwww!" the two bakugans said. Ace and I looked at each other and found out that we were still holding hands we let go and we both blushed. It was really quiet and then the cave cracked and fell apart.  
"Alice and Ace hide, " Hydranoid said and then nodded at Percival. Ace grabbed my hand and took me to a bush that looked like a tree we hid behind it and watched what was happening. Then a darkus bakugan came he looked really big and had razor sharp teeth I was really scared and then Ace held on to me stopping me from going to Hydranoid he then said,  
"we will go when the time is right Alice and for now I'll keep you company." I blushed a little at what Ace said ut then I saw Hydranoid falling Ace activated an ability card and then Percival helped him up. "Thanks Ace," I said smiling at him.  
"No problem Alice that is what friends are for and I'm really happy to see you smiling for real," he replied with a little chuckle and I also laughed at it I never thougth Ace would realise that my smile was fake . The I saw Percival was in danger I activated an ability card and Hydranoid helped Percival then after a few minutes Ace and I both activated an ability card and the darkus bakugan dissapeared and fell to the ground as ash.

Ace's P.O.V

I was really happy to see Alice laughing it reminded me of Mira then I realised that I had to activate an ability and to my suprise Alice was aware of it as well and together we won against the darkus bakugan who fell to the ground as ashes.  
"Ace I don't think this was the test there is more and we should be aware of the real one ,"Percival said in a worried voice and Hydranoid nodded. Alice ran to me,  
" thank you Ace for everything ," she said and lightly kissed me on my cheek which made me blush and after Alice saw me she also blushed.

Sorry if you didn't think this chapter was good but it is my first story and if you liked it please tell me and if I needed to improve let me know so I wont do the same next time. I hope yo likke this story so far !


	3. A Bakugans Duty

I hope you guys like the first two chapter I don't know why I am an Alice x Ace fan when I know that they both are known for someone else but yeah so hope you like this chapter !

Chapter 3 - A Bakugans Duty

Alice's P.O.V

I can't believe I actually kissed Ace he already likes Mira how could I even think about it I shouldn't have done this."Ace I'm really sorry I didn't really mean to k," I tried to finish off my sentence but Ace stopped me and kissed me back on the cheek.  
" Better now and Alice don't worry about Mira she has betrayed us and the bakugans and so did Shun," Ace said patting my shoulder I couldn't stop blushinng and Ace chuckled looking at me. I went over to a bush while Ace quietly talked with Percival and asked Hydranoid whether I should tell Ace or not.  
" Alice I know that you don't want to heart Mira , Ace already told you that he doesn't like her anymore and he kissed you back didn't he, he might of done it as a friend or who knows what he meant it as," Hydranoid replied which made me feel quite better. Why did I make a fool of my self. I ran away and accidently tripped and expected for a hard landing but instead someone grabbed me from my waist and when I looked behind it was Ace,  
" Alice why are you running away from me,"he ssaid in his cold voice. " Sorry Ace I just didn't want to get in your way and I just can't stop thinking about Shun and Mira sorry Ace I won't do it again and thanks for saving me I would have hurt myself I don't know how to pay you back,"I replied blushing a little.

Ace's P.O.V

I can't believe I caught Alice from falling I didn't really see her running away but then I heard someone trip over and found Alice I ran and caught her but I don't know why she did it then the sky went all grey and I saw Shun and Mira up in the sky. Alice didn't see this at first but then she saw them and stood up straight. "Hi Alice good to see you too Ace you see Vestroia was getting boring Mira and I had nothing to do here and we had no one to attend our wedding,"Shun said kissing Mira on the cheek."Shun how could you I thought you were going with Fabia and Mira was with Kieth and what do you mean by getting married your only 16 wait and till the others find out ," Alice said in a stern and shaky voice.  
" What do you mean by others Alice? you and Ace here are the only ones that know and nothing will stop us only bakugans can but I'm afraid to tell you that there aren't any left only except for 6 but they are all seperate ,only 4 living things can stop us and that is by love and by my calculation there are only two living people and my plan had worked and the Ancient warriors fell for it farewell and drop by to our wedding if you can dear Alice and Ace!" Shun said and within a moment they disappeared.

Alice's P.O.V

"Ace was I just dreaming or did you hear that too,"I asked cautiously.  
" No Alice you weren't dreaming we have to find a way to stop the mand I think th test has been cancelled by the looks of it." Ace replied. Then a dark flash appearedand Exedra came out from it ,  
" Darkus brawlers I have come to tell you that your test has been cancelled as in Vestroia is in serious danger, I believe you have heard what has happend and we can't bring the team back together so it is up to you and your team mates to think of a way and please take care of your bakugans and goodluck!" Exedra said and disappeared leaving Ace , Hydarnoid , Percival and I behind.  
" looks like this is how Vestroia really looks it's getting dark now lets find some shelter," Ace said and took me to an enormous cave where me and Ace seperated with our bakugans."Alice, I know you like him just tell him he might feel the same way as you !"  
Hydranoid said covering me up.  
" What are you talking about I don't like him he is just a friend and plus he likes someone else by the looks of it " I replied and as I finished Hydranoid gave me the 'really' look.  
"Ok I'll tell him first thing in the morning."

Ace's P.O.V

I was thinking about what happend today but then Percival interupted me," Ace why don't you tell her that you like her she isn't like the other girls you know," He said. "Fine Percival I'll tell her tommorow only if you stop bragging me."

Hope you liked this chapter I'll do more tommorow and please comment.


	4. Feelings

I know the first three chapters are strange but this chapter is about Ace and Alice talking about their feelings hope you like it ! I hope I'm not the only AcexAlice fan there must be someone else anyways .

Chapter 4 - Feelings

Alice's P.O.V

Oh no ! today was the day I promised Hydranoid that I'll tell Ace about my feelings and before I got ready someone was coming I looked around and found out it was only Ace. ACE oh no Hydranoid and Percival were watching but I could make sure by the shadows.I t was now now I had to tell him but how and then outside I heard something outside, it was Skyress and Wilda but they looked terribly injured and had lots of scratches." Skyress and Wilda what are you doing ? are you here to take us why are you hurt ?"I asked sounding worried and also curious.  
"Aaaaliccce yoou aree inn terribblle danngerr Shhuuun and MMMirrra aree ttrryying too ddeesstroy all bakugans weee escappedd pplleasee hellp usss!" Skyress and Wilda both skuttered but before I could reply Ace done it for me  
"No we wont and we know who you are and pull of the disguises Shun and Mira I should have known your tricks!"to my surprise Ace was right it was Shun and Mira. Shun cut his hair again and Mira grew hers longer they both looked like they were already a married couple what am I thinking I should be helping Ace but before I can say anything Shun grabbed a knife and tried to stab Ace and just in time I went in his place it for him and then Shun and Mira disappeared once again.

Ace's P.O.V

"What have you done Alice why did you do this I was meant for me, oh Alice why !" I said crying a bit. But before Alice answered a liquid potion came from the sky I accidently dropped a little by mistke and then a flash of light appeared for a few seconds and when it went Alice was perfectly normal.  
"Alice you're alright, you're alright oh man I was so worried, thank you who ever sent me the potion!" I cried . I was so happy that Alice came back to normal but the thing that was stuck in my head was that I should tell her how I feel about her but then Alice approached me in a shy way and said ,"ermmm Ace I wanted to tell you this for a very long time but I didn't have the courage to tell you ,that the day sincw Shun and Mira left I."  
Before Alice could finish her sentence another bakugan came and this time it wasn't a bad guy it was , it was Dan and Runo wait am I dreaming this can't be true Exedra said we can only reunite after the battle is over.

Alice's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I saw it was Dan and Runo but how can we be sure ,then came a flash of light and there appeared Apollonir and Exedra."We have found a way of bringing two teams together but this is the only team you can be but if something happens you may have to split up so becareful and goodluck,"Apollonir said and disappeared with out a flash.  
"Ace and Alice I'm so happy to see you it has been a long time,"Runo said sounding so pleased.  
"Runo and Dan it's nice to see you too,but did you here anything strange from the sky?"I asked looking at Ace to see if he agrees.  
"Alice you mean you saw it too the thing that got me confused is when the male voice saaid that you need atleast 4 people to stop the Vestroia's sad looking puzzled The thing that got stuck in my voice was that Runo didn't know who was actually saying it she used the word 'male' instead of 'Shun'.  
"Hey Alice I found a good a good place where we could sleep for the night,"Dan said yawning. So Ace and I followed Dan who was on Drago and Runo on Dan brought us to an old Mansion," This is where me and Runo met Apollonir he said we can stay her but the thing is there were only two rooms ad you had to share to with your partner," Dan said giving a dirty look at runo who gave it back to him. Ace and I entered the room and our bakugans turned back to ball form. There were two purple beds with our names on it and two wardrobes which also had our names on it for some reason I thought that the warriors made this house specially for us. Then Hydranoid kept jumping in my pocket and I knew why so I quietly whispered ,  
"I promise I'll tell him tomorrow."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter like always I'll be happy to hear your views!


	5. Power

Hope you guys want to hear more of what is happening I hope that you'll enjoy it.

Chapter 5 - Power!

Alice's P.O.V

I can't believe I promised Hydranoid I'll tell Ace today but I don't have the courage to and I don't think that he would give up on Mira like I done with Shun. I turned around and found out that Ace was still sleeping his mint green hair all spiky and neat and when I turned around he pulled on to my wrist I turned around and saw Ace holding on to my wrist and smiling. I tried letting go but every time I did he pulled me closer and finally we could hear ourselves breathing. I stared at his grey eyes and then I saw his lips getting closer to mine we went closer and closer and till our lips met. We then let go trying to get air. I turned around blushing but Ace wasn't was he serious or was I just dreaming I pinched my self and it hurt badly."Ace errmmm what was that for ?"I asked in my gentle voice.  
He chuckled and then said ," why you don't like it I just wanted to tell someone I like them ,but in a different way," he laughed as he saw me blush even more. Then I went near him and said ,"Ace I never knew that you liked me if I did I would have told you I'm sorry ace!" I said running up to hug him.  
"Awwwwwwww!" Hydranoid and Percival both said in unison.

Ace's P.O.V

Man I never knew Alice liked me but atleast I know she likes me now. I just can't believe that I actually told her and she felt the same way, but I just can't get Mira and Shun kissing out of my head. " Alice I thnk we should keep this thing a secret for a while ok,"I told and she nodded agreeing Alice was only a few inches away from me so it made things a lot easier.  
" Alice Ace breakfast is ready and hurry up , and Dan will you just wait for them to come ," Runo said looking at her Runo said this me and Alice ran downstairs and sat opposite eachother then the hand appeared from the sky and served us breakfast.  
"Ermmm Runo wasn't that hand from the Ancient Warriors what is it doing here ?" Alice asked looking puzzled.  
" Alice this old mansion belongs to them and it does everything for us," Runo replied smiling at her. When we finished our breakfast we heard a knock at the door. I went o the door and opened it and there was Julie and Billy . I was looking at them carefully because I remembered that the Ancient Warriors said that they were with Marucho and Baron so just to make sure I challenged them for a battle and before I opened the field Alice ran out and Dan and Runo were still she stood next to me and just as I suspected it was someone else and that someone else was Shun and Mira we played at the same time but first it was Shun and me and Alice said that she'll brawl when the time is right.

Alice's P.O.V

Ace started of the game with Percival but I didn't think the time would be right. Then Shun and Mira both lost at the same time I told Ace that this time I'll brawl with him so it'll be fair but then Skyress and Wilda's power level increased which made me anxious and when I turned to look Shun and Mira were kissing it made me and Ace embarresed but then we realised that th power was decreasing so Ace activated an adding in the ability didn't work so Ace looked into my eyes and then came close to me I looked in his eyes aswell and saw what he was going to do so we went close trying to hide from Shun and Mira and our lips met at that moment Hydranoids and Prcivals power increased and doubled but then we saw Mira look at us where we immediatly stopped. We didn't want anyone to know what was going on especially the ones we hate.


	6. What love can do

I don't know how you'll think of this chapter but hope you like it!I'm sorry about the previous chapters some words went off when it was already on my document and thanks for you review UnyieldingWish it was great and useful . Hope you like this chapter !

Chapter 6 - What love can do

Alice's P.O.V

Ace activated an ability card and I activated a card as well and together we won against Mira and Shun who looked really disappionted.  
"How did you increase the power and then double it? only Shun and I can do it , you can't do anything like that ," Mira asked looking at Shun.  
Ace and I looked at eachother, Ace winked at me which made me giggle. Then Shun turned to us.  
"Because you have beat us in a battle we are going to invite you to our wedding please drop by, good bye for now," Shun said disappearing.  
Ace and I looked at eachother and then Hydranoid spoke up "Alice you have increased our power because of true love and only true love can defeat them both ,they themselves are in love but not in a way to help others ,and if they get too far with the wedding then it's over! so when the time is right you both have to show your love to the world."  
I stared at Hydranoid he looked strong and brave and so did Percival but what does he mean by love stopping the destruction of Vestroia. As the field went away Runo and Dan were still fighting and as we went in ,they stopped and stared at us. So Ace and I ran to our rooms and found a nice and clean room.

Ace's P.O.V

Alice and I ran to our beds which was nice and clean, then we found a note from Exedra. I opened up the note then an image of Exedra appeared and said ," I see that my darkus brawlers have beaten the destroyers of Vestroia, some time now you would have to show your love and your love will do something to the whole dimension good luck young brawlers and congratulations!"  
after saying his he disappeared. Alice looked at me smiling and then she came close and hugged me. " Thank you Ace I wouldn't have done this with out you!" She said smiling.  
Then we heard a knock on the door Alice gently let go of me and opened the door where Runo stood with their hands on their hips and Dan eating a sandwich. "Alice where did you and Ace go? you got me so worried and Dan here was telling me silly stories," Runo said worridly and then hugging Alice.  
"Sorry Runo I didn't mean to Ace and I were just training our bakugans I'm really sorry! " Alice replied hugging Runo back. Percival and Hydranoid were on the desk and pretended that they have just come back from training.

I am sorry if this chapter was short and kind of boring I didn't know what to write.


	7. Missing

Thank you so much Unyielding Wish I don't know how my story would have ended up if I didn't get your advice but hope you like this chapter !

Chapter 7 - Missing

Alice's P.O.V

I just couldn't stop laughing about Percival and Hydranoid pretending to act strong but Runo and Dan were still in the room and I couldn't do anything much.  
" Alice ,Dan thought that you and Ace were secretly dating what a silly idea!" Runo cried laughing.  
I blushed the moment I heard 'secretly dating' I hope I didn't blush badly was a nock on the door so Runo and Dan ran out of the room but Runo was still laughing. I never knew that Ace and I dating would be so bad it's a good thing it's a secret. I walked up to the door and then closed it I turned around and found Ace with Percival on his shoulders.  
" Alice lets go I heard something strange !" Ace whispered in his cold gentle voice.  
The moment he said this I ran downstairs and Ace followed me . But when I went down stairs Runo and Dan weren't there I lookde every where and then the Tv went on. " Hope you both are wondering where your friends have gone aren't they have easily been fooled and fell for my trap and there is nothing you can do Alice and Ace and our wedding is delayed because of some important jobs !" Shun said in an evil tone .  
The Tv then turned of I can't believe Dan and Runo fell into Shun's trap I didn't know what to do I ran to my room and cried on my bed .

Ace's P.O.V

Alice was crying on her bed I didn't know what to do I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up ,well I didn't think of it really Percival told me to so I did what he said. Alice was crying badly so I wiped her tears from her cheeks and whispered in he ear bravely , "Alice please don't cry we will save Dan and Runo some how and don't worry about Shun as long as I am here I won't let him touch you ."  
"But Ace it was my fault! I should have went downstairs I should have helped !" Alice replied still crying.  
I gently let go of her and tucked her into her bed I then went to my bed and went to sleep still thinking about Dan and Runo. Then I woke up from a terrible dream I saw Alice still sleeping I looked out of the window and saw Shun and Mira.

Thank you for reading this story and thanks to Unyielding Wish and her Reviews it helped me on writing more chapters ! I hope you enjoyed it this is a sad chapter though and it is the only one the next one will be a happy chapter.


	8. to the rescue

Chapter 8 - to the rescue

Alice's P.O.V

I woke up and I found Ace already awake but he was staring at the window really quietly. I didn't want to alarm him or anything so I tiptoed and tried to see what he was staring at he turned around and took my hand.  
"Alice we have to follow them , come on Hydranoid and Percival we have to leave and quick !" Ace shouted  
Ace saw a letter slipping through the door step he quickly took the letter in his other hand and then opened the door. Shun and Mira were leaving in a portal Ace ran with me in his hands then we got in the portal.

Ace's P.O.V

The moment I got in the portal there were black flahing light every where it was pitch black but I saw Shun and Mira talking which sounded for them really happy. I turned around and saw Alice her orange locks were flying around.  
"CRASH!"  
The portal stopped and we landed in a castle- like building. Mira and Shun still didn't notice us and went somehere which looked more like a dungeon. I followed them with Alice behind me I the deeper we went the creepier it looked. Shun and Mira stopped so Alice and I had to stop immediatly . We hid behind a big box and we watched carefully what Shun and Mira were up to. They pressed a button and then the wall disappeared and left a tied up Runo and Dan. "Shun how could you we were friends we saved Vestroia how could you think of destroying it, and Mira you were the leader of the Bakugan Resistance how could you even think of such a thing !" Dan shouted bravely .  
" Well Dan I was going to live in Neathea but then a plan came to my head , I realised how much I've done to save this world ind in return I get nothing but praise so I came here and Mira was here with Keith but Keith disagreed and ran off so Dan we might have been saving the world and that but I think we should change it!" Shun said smirking.  
"You wont win Shun, Alice and Ace will save us you watch !" Dan said and he also was smirking.  
"Really Dan , hmmmm I think I left a note saying something about you both and maybe a video clip," Shun said happily  
"You wish Shun!" I said pushing the box away.  
" Ace looks like you followed me ,where is dear Alice? you didn't leave her would you, now that you're here lets battle and if you win you can take Runo and Dan back to your house but if you loose you would end up like them so you ready?" Shun said with a card in his hand.  
" Sure why wouldn't I, come on Alice lets beat these two and go home with Dan and Runo!" I said pulling Alice from the other boxes.  
"Gate card open !" Every one said in unison.

Alice's P.O.V

The battle was over and ce and I won 'again' I never knew Shun was that easy. Shun and Mira were on the floor still angry about their lost and while they were doing that I grabbed my Masquarade card and made a portal to the mansion when the portal was created Dan and Runo got in followed by Ace and then I went in the portal, looking back at Mira and Shun.  
We then landed in the hall where the TV went on but this time it was Apollonir and Exedra. "Sorry humans we didn't expect Shun and Mira to trap you and please everyone keep aware now that you both know so we will make sure it won't happen again goodbye !" They disappeared leaving shock faces on everyone.  
Oh no what is Shun and Mira up to .


	9. Wedding Plan

Thank you for reading the chapters hope you like this chapter !

Chapter 9 - Wedding Plan

Alice's P.O.V

Shun and Mira are up to no good and I can feel it. It was 12 in the afternoon and I had nothing to do then I found a fancy envelope near the doorstep. I went near it and took the letter it was a wedding invitation I slipped the letter back in with out looking at it. Oh no did it just say wedding invitation I opened the letter unpatiently and it was who I thought it was, it was Shun and Mira's. "Oh no Hydranoid look whos wedding it is we have to do something fast, the wedding is tommorow oh no oh no no no !" I shouted.  
I knew that every one heard me then Ace came down stairs. He came near me and I gave him the invitation. He wasn't worried like I was he was smiling. " Alice we've got a wedding to attend to tell Runo and you both get your clothes ready the wedding is tommorow !" Ace told me and pushed me up the stairs.  
After Ace told me to go up Dan came out from the kitchen followed by Runo. " Runo Alice go and get packed upstairs go quick!" Ace and Dan shouted .  
Ace came upstairs with me but then Runo grabbed me "Alice tht is where they are changing you and I have to go and get ready remember !" Runo whispered with and I giggled.  
"But Runo we didn't bring any dresses how are we supposed to get dressed ?" I asked her anxouisly.  
But before I got an answer Runo pulled me into the room there wasn't any bed but there were two sparkly dresses. " This how Alice well Ace asked the hand if it could make party dresses and then out of no where came these try it on Alice your one is the violet one and the yellow one is mine !" Runo said looking so happy AND ABOUT TO BLOW UP.  
The dress was fantastic it was perfect it fit me perfectly and the shoes were also great it was so sparkly and then there was a knock at the door. Runo nudged me and she told me to take the dress of in sign language I took it of and folded up where I found it. " Come in!" Runo shouted .  
Dan and Ace came in they had something black in their hands then Ace whispered in my ear " Alice we are going to the wedding and we have to act like we are on his team so first we have to pretend that the ancient warriors have abandone us and then we have to work for them maybe until tomorrow and when we wear our clothes the Ancient warriors said something magical would happen and by the was the others will be there too so don't be too happy ok Runo and Dan know we have only a couple of minutes left so hurry up ok."  
I ran up to my room and took my cards I then grabbed my dress and waited for Runo when she came we ran down the stairs and saw Dan and Ace waiting for us.

Ace's P.O.V

When Runo and Alice finally came the hand came from above and left a bag Dan and I put our clothes and then the girls put theirs as well after they did so the bag shrunk and Runo put it in her small side bag. Then our baku pod went on and Alpollonir was on . "Humans I believe that you know what the plan is you would have to be on their side for a while they will give you a wrist band and that wrist band is how they controll heir slaves so make sure you all have your baku pod on and click on the invisible button you may also find your other friends there but remeber not to fll for them the wrist band only gives you command from Shun and Mira so be aware I am wishing you all good luck !" Apollonir said and went off .  
We all turned our baku pods to invisible mode and then got our cards ready to create a portal. Then after 3 seconds a black portal appeared. We all stepped in and then landed near Shun and Mira's place we knocked on the door seconds later a lady came out. " Yes can I help you ?" she asked in a very sad way.  
" Yes we would like to see master Shun please can you lead us to him ?" I asked trying to be honest .  
The lady nodded and led us to a big room and knocked on the door. " Master Shun you have got visitors," She curtsyed and left and told us to go in.  
" Oh it's just you but you're to early for the wedding it is tomorrow," Shun said smirking.  
" Sorry we didn't mean to disturb you or anyhting it is just the other day we met your speech just came into my head over and over again then we decided that you were right so we decided if we can have the pleasure of joining you?" I asked looking honest and also stern.

End of chapter 9 hoped you enjoyed it though!


	10. Acting

Thank you for everyone who read the last chapter you'll understand more in this chapter!

Chapter 10 - Acting

Alice's P.O.V

Ace was doing perfectly well after he asked his question to Shun we were waiting for an answer he came forward and shook Ace's hand. " Now we can work together and destroy Vestroia we were sufferieng with the two but now that we are a six no one can stop us, Clara get me 4 wristbands please !" Shun ordered to the maid who ran.  
" Thank you Clara so guys you need to wear this wristband if you would like to join so here and by the way Mira will take Alice and Runo upstairs to get their dresses for the party," Shun addded.  
Shun handed us all wristbands Ace's and mine were purple , Runo's was yellow and Dan's was red we all put it on but we pretended that we changed. " Alice Runo come with me ," Mira whispered and took us upstairs. Her room was enormous it was like 5 of Marucho's living rooms. Her wardeobe was the size of ,Marucho's bathroom. " So have you brought any dresses ?" Mira asked opening her wardrobe.  
Runo and I nodded and the a loud bell sound came from downstairs. Mira took us down stars looking worried.  
"Oh no the wedding we have to get ready you guys go and get changed I just need to talk with Shun you might want to take Ace and Dan with you and hurry up ok !" Mira shouted running.  
Dan and Ace came to us so we all ran upstairs and found an empty room Runo and I went into the girls section and the boys well I think the went to the other part. Runo called them back and gave them their suits they came running and went back really quickly.  
Runo and I wore our sparkly dresses then after we wore our dresses and our magical necklaces Runo handed me a violet cloak which perfectly matched my dress, " Alice wear this you don't want anyone seeing us like this before the party do you ?" Runo questioned and put on her yellow cloak.  
Then we went out side where we found a smart Dan and Ace they both looked different and also really nice.

Ace's P.O.V

When Alice and Runo came out they both wore a shiny cloak at first I thought it was what htey were actually going to wear but then Dan told me that they wouldn't show until the wedding. Alice looked really sad since we came to this house or shall I say mansion. I turned around and found myself alone with Alice I guess Runo and Dan went somewhere Alice was standing there as if she was a statue she was staring at the wall I turned around to see what she was staring at and when I turned around there was a picture of Mira and Shun kissing Alice gasped and she nearly fainted but I caught her just in time she loked really pale and then she whispered " thank you Ace I just can't beleive that Shun and Mira a getting married tomorrow they are still 16 ,"  
Alice got back up and then we heard a strange noise coming from the door I tiptoed and Alice followed we opened the door and found Runo and Dan kissing. Alice turned pink and looked away I done the same thing and luckily they didn't notice so Alice and I tiptoed back out. Alice started giggling I asked her why she was giggling ." Ace I was just imagining how we would react if Dan and Runo came in and we were kissing!" Alice replied still giggling and then the door opened and Runo and Dan came out the room and then the wristband went red and had Shun's face on it. "Looks like he is calling us lets go !" Dan shouted.  
we all ran behiind Dan until we found Shun adn Mira all ready to go and Mira also was wearing a cloak but it was orange. " Ok so the wedding is at 12 so we all better run and girls I think you should take care of Mira ok, Alice I know that you may still be angry with me for breaking up with you in strange way but we're a team now so everyone is working together like Ace said !" Shun said sternly.  
I wanted to laugh badly because I never knew Shun would fall for our plan and the wedding is today Marucho and the other will be there I have to remind Alice, Runo and Dan to act like we don't know them we had 5 hours till the wedding which was ok.

Hope you liked this chapter well it was meant to be the wedding but I didn't want to spoil the story too quick. Hope you like it though!


	11. The surprise

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter too.

Chapter 11 - The surprise

Alice's P.O.V

Every one was quiet until Ace told us to come with him so Dan, Runo and I followed him upstairs. " Right I've just remembered that Marucho and the others will be there their task is compeletly different from ours , so we have to act like we don't know them and aren't friends with them ok ," Ace whispered quietly.  
We all nodded as a reply and we went back down. " Guys we have to go to the place Ace and Dan Shun is calling you he is in the living room !" Mira shouted running out of breath.  
She took me and Runo to a car well it looked really big for a car when we went inside it actually looked like a big bedroom inside . Then after a few minuts Shun , Dan and Ace came in. Dan sat next to Runo and Shun sat next to Mira which leaves Ace to sit next to me so he came to sit next to me. The seats were so close to each other and everytime the car bumped I fell into Ace's arms who lifted me back into my seat carefully. Then after half an hour everyone dosed off leaving Ace and I awake . There was a bigger bump this time and I compeletly got out of my sit and flew onto Ace's lap who then put his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer I felt really wierd being around the others then a big alarm went off Ace quickly let go of me and I went back to my seat quietly and pretended that I just got awake Ace smirked seeing me but he also done it.

Ace's P.O.V

I was so annoyed that the alarm went off at a time it shouldn't have I was so close to kiss Alice but the alarm went off at the perfect moment anyways we're here to stop the wedding so thats what we have to do. Mira and Shun went in and we found an amazing decorated hall which was quite unusual to be in a bakugan world. There was an enormus table and two big chairs at the back with the names Shun and Mira on it and at the top there was a banner. The banner had a big a word which spelt vestroia and there was a big cross and it said ther will be a suprise at the end. Alicegasped but then pretended that she was coughing. I wonder what the surprise would be but before I could think I heard Shun calling Dan and me so we both ran to a room where we heard him. He was wearing a rich suit and a nice tie he looked really smart. " So Dan and Ace I need you Dan and Runo to help everyone and make sure no one tries to come in here and Ace you have to make sure that the surprise stays as a surprise until the wedding starts ok !" Shun said .  
We went back down and saw that Alice and Runo were still in their cloaks then the cloak struck at 11 so Mira told all of us to make sure the wedding is all set and ready.


	12. The truth

Sorry for thr previous chapter I had to rush it hope you like this one!

Chapter 12 - The truth

Alice's P.O.V

Mira told us to make sure everthing was ready and when we did so the clock striked 12. Then lots of people came in well they were mostly Vestals and Gundalians. Fabia and Keith were also here but they both looked really strange Fabia didn't come by herself she was with Ren the person who I remember fancied Fabia. Well Fabia didn't like Rren but she did have lots of common with Shun well Fabia is really nice she isn't like the other girls but the thing that got me angry was that Shun left all of us with out telling us. There were more people and this time it was Marucho, Baron, Julie and Billy. Runo and I both went to the bathroom to get our cloaks of we took it of carefully and looked at eachothers beautiful dress it was sparkly and magical we went out side and found out that Ace and Dan were standing there. Shun was at the front with Mira sitting on the two chairs. " Thank you guys for coming to this party now the slow dance is on so everyone needs to dance so grab someone and dance!" Shun announced and took Mira's hand.  
Runo and I were so embaarrased and then a hand popped out for Runo's hand I looked up and found that it was Dan she giggled and went off. I was standing their watching everyone dancing Keith was dancing with Mylene and Marucho was dancing with one of Baron's sister and Baron was dancing with one of his other sisters.  
Then someone tapped on me I turned around and found Ace with his hand out ," May I have this dance with a pretty lady," he whispered in my ear.  
I giggled and replied " You may sweet gentleman,"  
I gave my hand and he put one of his arms around my waist so I put one of mine around his neck and then we grabbed eachothers left arm and slowly danced. Then he slowly led me to a different room whicch had a big thing with a cloth over it. " Alice this is the silent core which once held Naga in it is also the thing that turned Shun and Mira to the state they are in now this machine makes you evil and Vestroia's infinty core gives out power and puts it on the two people who will then fall in love when they are also being evil so we both need to stop them before they actually do this to the whole of Vestroia !" Ace shouted but quietly .  
I was shocked at hearing this but Shun adn Mira are going to get married in just 3 hours but then I remebered what Hydranoid said.

Aces's P.O.V

I told Alice everything I led her back to the dance but then I remembered what Percival told me it went through my head 'love' it would repeat thousands of times then Shun stood up,"Ok the time has come because you people have been great friends I am now showing you a surprise Ace bring it to me ahh thanks in order that this will succeed I would need a volunteer oh never mind Ace will do it," Shun said, patting me on the back.  
"So Ace I would like you to step inside this round shape thing and good bye old friend I hope you have fun in there !" Shun said smirking.  
I slowly went in it was like I was hypnotized then I heard footsteps.  
" Nooooooooooo stop it please he hasn't done any harm please I beg of you Shun I'll do anything just let him go!" Alice said also crying a bit.  
"but Alice why would you care about him he is doing what a good friend would do !" Shun said smirking.  
" I care about him because I love him and I will do anything to save him ACE ! don't please Ace !" Alice screamed.  
I heard Alice screaming but I was too lazy too look back I was just an inch from going inside when Alice ran and swung her arms onto my neck ," Ace please I love you Ace please stop please !" Alice cried I could feel her tears on my back I still couldn't do anything I felt really sorry for Alice it was like I was paralleled I couldn't do anything but walk forwards then Alice ran infront of me she hugged me and then I could hear Hydranoid whispering to her to kiss me Alice nodded and came forwards she kissed my cheek and hugged me this time I coudn't move then a sudden light appeared it looked a bit like the infinity core.

Thank you hoped you like this chapter


	13. Back to normal

This will be the last chapter but I'll be writing more chapters after next friday  
hope you enjoyed the story so far !

Chapter 13 - Back to normal

Alice's P.O.V

I can't believe what Shun was doing to Ace 'good bye old friend' that is what he says. I ran up to Ace and kissed him on the cheek he still didn't stop I then walked up to Shun and shouted " You are the worst friend anyone would want and as you can see I am no longer in love with I love Ace, Ace is the one I trust he is the one who understands how I feel so you better stop this or I'll be going in with him !"

I waited fo a minutes ther was no answer so I ran to Ace grabbed his hand and followed him into the core. I know he was trying to let me go but I didn't We both went in but then the core broke open and two heart like shaped was going to the direction Shun and Mira were. The heart shape went in and then came out two skull shapes. Shun and Mira lay there as if they were dead. Then out of no where the six Ancient Warriors appeared. "Thank you every one who helped it was time that the silent core was going to explode but there are to people that I must thank the most and they are Ace and Alice!" the warriors said .

They turned to face Ace and me. Then they all waved their wands and two birds came flying it wasn't really birds it was a container I grabbed mine and then a necklace came out so did the one Ace had. The necklace went around my neck. "Thank you Ace and Alice you two have helped the bakugans and not only that you have saved Vestroia the others and I have agreed to make you the King and Queen of Vestroia so please accept our wish and don't worry about Shun and Mira they will return to normal and they will tell you the whole story good bye for now !" The six warriors said and then disappeared.

Aces P.O.V

After the warriors went Shun and Mira awoke I turned around and found the hall empty , Alice was holding my hand , Julie was hugging Billy , Runo was crying on Dan, Baron and Marucho were staring at Shun and Mira. " Shun Mira what happend ?" Alice asked still holding on to my hand.

" Well I remember leaving you and left a note saying that I was going to Neathea but when I did Fabia was with Ren so I tried coming back but I saw Mira and Mira said I can stay with her ,then I remember kissing her and two skull shapes coming in our direction and thats all I remember ," Shun said .

Alice still looked like she wasn't going to forgive Shun and then a portal appeared.


	14. Time

I hope you enjoy this chapter this will be the last one then I'll write the other chapter on Saturday.

Chapter 14 - Time

Alice's P.O.V

A portal appeared when Shun and Mira were talking I realised that it was from earth. " Hey guys looks like someone sent a portal from Earth we better get in before it closes !" I shouted making sure everyone heard me.

We all went in one by one then we realised that everything has changed since we left it. We were transported to Moscow so I took everyone to my house. When I got home the house was not that bad but the laboratory was dusty and untidy. I then looked around and found the calendar it showed the 21st of November 2019 I was confused and thought that it was a mistake then I looked at the others who were daydreaming. Ace had long but spiky hair and he looked much more better and also taller, Dan had long hair aswell and he hasn't really changed well he did grow a few inches, Marucho grew alot taller he was nearly the same height as my chin, Julie had longer hair and she didn't change at all but grow a few inches, Billy's hair was alot longer and he was an inch taller than Julie, Baron got taller he was the tallest in the whole gang and Shun and Mira they just grew they just looked the same I really wanted to see how I looked like. I went to the dusty mirror and then Ace came behind me. "Oh my you have such soft long hair and you look alot prettier than before Alice I never knew you would get any prettier than before because you were already!" Ace whispered making me blush.

I then looked around and found two very old mens . I went closer and there was a banner saying 'Dr Gehabich and Dr Grits 87th birthday' . I was puzzled I never knew who this Dr Grit was well he had mint hair and has the same name as Ace. Wait a minute that must be Ace's grandfather but what is he doing here, grandfather only brings scientists to the lab this is wierd. Then the two very old men looked at us I run and said, "Grandfather!" and so did Ace.

I ran to my grandfather and hugged him so did Ace. Wow I never knew that I had so much in common with Ace ,and since when did he have a grandfather. " Hi Alice never thought I'd see you here it's been 5 years since I've seen you oh look at you ,oh my you have grown so much how was Vestroia did everything go well it sure took a very long time your a big girl aren't you 20 already!" My grandfather said stroking my hair.

Ace's P.O.V

I can't believe my grandfather came to Alice's lab and how is he even friends with Dr Gehabich it's only been a few weeks but he says it's five years oh by it's so confusing and since when was Alice 20. " Ace m'boy good to see you it has been 5 years and I see you have been traveling with Alice oh my look at you your nearly at the age of getting married hahahahhaah well you are looking good !" My grandfather shouted which also embarrased me.

"Grandfather what do yuo mean that me and Alice are 20 and it has been 5 years we only went away for like a few weeks?" I questioned my grandfather.

Well Ace I have also been wondering that the first time it happened to me I realised this when a portal opened and sucked me into Vestroia and when I came back it was six months even though I though it was just a day the time uns differently so now you both are 20 when you left at th age of 16 funny eh?" Dr Gehabich said also chuckling at the end.

OMG! this is like soo cool , Alice and Ace can be together forever awwww I love it when things go well ! Julie squealed which also made the two grandfathers raise their eyebrow.

Julie looked around and realised that everyone was staring at her. Argggghhhh now I have to explain this to my grandfather. "You mean Ace and Alice are going out, well thats great!" Grandfather said and Alice's grandfather also nodded.

"Grandfather what do you mean great?" I asked looking confused.

"Well Ace Micheal and I have decided that we need a grandchild before we pass away and you and Alice have so much in common, but beforre that all happens the two dimensions are in trouble of collapsing again so you all have to go back to Vestroia and find out w hats happening but in the meantime Micheal and I have been working on something that migh help you guys so I think yuo better go to Marucho's place I have already called them so goodbye," my gandfather said .

Man do I have too much questions I said in my head.

Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed the whole storyI did write more chapters but the story looked far too long  
I am also thanking the people who also reviewed this story it helped me a lot especially unyielding wish!  
I may be writing another story related to this thank you !  
Bakuganlover1255


End file.
